Russia's Love VS His secrets
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Russia believes he found the woman that will keep him happy and love him, but she's human and he's a country. He has his secret that could threaten the safety of his Victoria...what he doesn't know is that she has a secret that just might be worse then his. Will their secrets destroy their relationship? OCxRussia
1. Chapter 1

Ivan walked down the dark streets with a beautiful girl holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder while they walked in unison.

"Ivan?" The young women asked holding a small purple, heart, plushy Ivan won for her.

"Da?" Ivan replied while he stopped walking to look at his girlfriend.

"I love you." She said starting to turn a bright pink. Ivan's reaction was the same and his cheeks turned a similar pink.

"I love you, too, Victoria." Ivan leaned in nervously and rested his forehead against his lover's. She could feel his soft warm breath blow against her lips as she knitted their fingers together. She leaned in further closing the gap between them brushing her lips against Ivan's passionately. Ivan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist while she lifted her hands into his hair. When they finally pulled apart both of their faces were a deeper shade of pink. She looked into Ivan's deep purple eyes as they glow brighter with satisfaction.

"I should get you home, da?" Ivan finally asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Y-Yeah." Victoria replied with a smile as Ivan walked her to her house like any gentlemen would do.

"Bye Ivan. I had a great time tonight. It was my first time at the fair." Victoria explained hugging the small purple heart Ivan won for her.

"I'm happy you liked it. I hope to do it again sometime, da?" Ivan replied giving her a genuine smile. The young women nodded and allowed her long light pink hair to fall in front of her face causing the moon to reflect off of her hair making it seem sparkling silver.

Ivan watched her beautiful magenta iris' look into his innocently.

"You are a very beautiful flower, Ria." Ivan said admiring her beauty in the moonlight. Victoria blushed lightly and looked down.

"Thank-you Ivan...For the record...your very handsome." She replied with a smile. A faint crash was heard from the house and Ivan's attention turned to the inside of her house.

"What was that?" Ivan asked confused.

"O-Oh uh...It was probably just...uh...the dog I'm babysitting..yeah the dog I'm babysitting." Ria stuttered nervously. Ivan looked at her questionably and then sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I-I'm not lying...okay..well..I am but it's alright Ivan. It's nothing you need to worry about." Victoria lightly kissed his cheek and backed into her home. She gave him one more look that seemed to be a sorry. Ivan pondered at this and felt something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. He just smiled calmly and watched her shut her door and lock it. _'She locked it? What could be that bad? Is it someone else? Does she not love me anymore? Nyet! Ivan don't think like that!' _Ivan mentally scolded himself for not trusting his beautiful flower. He walked over to the nearest window on her house and sneakily looked threw the glass. The lights were off and everything seemed quite calm in the light blue family room. He pulled his pipe out of his jacket quietly and walked to another window seeing a spare bedroom that was a dark red with a faded beige accent wall. Ivan checked the window to see if it was locked...it wasn't. He heard another crash, but there was a scream that followed it and it sounded a lot like a young women or it possibly could have been a young man, but he couldn't quite put his gloved finger on it. Ivan pushed the unlocked window open and jumped through quietly. He heard an evil laugh and once again another scream, but it didn't seem to belong to his Victoria. Ivan smiled evilly and new someone else was in the house. _'They won't know what hit them when I get up there!' _Ivan thought angrily. He made his way up the stairs and the closer he got to the hallway the more he could make out a muffled conversation.

"Now, now. You don't really want to hurt me do you?" An odd crackling voice asked innocently.

"Lolololololololol!" The young women laughed...a lot like Ivan's evil laugh...but more high pitched, "Why shouldn't I? I should destroy you this moment for coming into my house, you soul eating demon!" Ivan slowly cracked the door open to see a very angered Victoria standing above a young man...with..silver hair?

"D-Demon? B-But I'm not a demon I'm-" The young man tried to explain but was cut off by Ria.

"Explain the red eyes!" Victoria yelled looking into the man's eyes.

"I'm awesome duh!" The man yelled back, "My name is the awesome Pr-...er I mean the awesome Gilbert." Ria stood there un-amused by the odd man's explanation.

"Lolololololol!" She laughed again this time with more of a threatening tone of voice.

"Ahh! Stop doing that you sound like I-Ivan!" Gilbert yelled out backing into the wall. Victoria lifted her hand that was holding a dark silver pipe! Ivan's eyes widened and was confused at how similar she was to him. _'What? Why does she have a pipe too?' _Ivan thought completely confused. He walked into the room causing Victoria and Gilbert's attention to turn to him. Victoria dropped her pipe that was hanging over her head. The pipe fell on the wooden ground with a loud clang and Victoria stood in shock with her arms still hanging in the air.

"I-Ivan?" Victoria asked then noticing he had a pipe in his hands, "You!? You've come to take me! Stay away!" Victoria grabbed her dark silver pipe readying it for a battle.

"You should come down, da?" Ivan asked as calm as he usually does.

"NO!" She screamed more in fear then anger. Ivan held his faucet pipe next to his body and he slowly walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" She bursted out now with tears in her eyes.

"You should tell me what's going on now, da?" Ivan asked as he placed his pipe on the ground and slowly walked closer to Ria. She forgot her target behind her and dropped her weapon to her side still unsure. Ivan hugged Victoria closely, but she fought against the hug and he just held her tighter not letting her move away from his embrace. She knew she couldn't fight his strong arms and she carried both her arms around Ivan dropping her weapon on the cold ground. _'WHAT THE GILBIRD!? I'm getting out of here!' _Gilbert mentally screamed. He slowly walked over to the open window he came in and jumped down to a tree branch that leaned just underneath the window sill. Ivan quickly turned his gaze to the now escaping albino. He released his hold on Victoria and picked his pipe up from the other side of the room and swiftly jumped out the window branch to branch quickly with an evil smile painted on his face.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol!" Ivan laughed evilly as purple electric waves came off of him.

"This is un-awesome! Stay away!" Gilbert yelled looking back at the calm Ivan that chased him only to run into a stop sign. Gilbert fell backwards as he yelped out in pain from the contact. Ivan continued to laugh and Victoria followed with curiosity starting to laugh herself.

"Germany! You can come and help me now!" Gilbert yelled wishing his younger brother was there to help him. _'Germany? What does he mean by Germany?' Victoria_ thought questionably.

"You will never disturb my sunflower again, da? Leave Prussia before I destroy your country." Ivan coldly said saying the last part so quiet only Prussia could hear. Gilbert only nodded his head as he slowly jumped up. Ivan lifted his pipe as a warning and Gilbert ran off down the streets completely freaked out. _'His sunflower!? Who was that pink haired women?! She's just like Russia!'_Prussia thought to himself continuing to run even quicker. Ivan returned to his girlfriend releasing his evil smile and replaced it with his loving smile. Victoria looked at him confused.

"Germany? What did he mean by Germany?" Ria asked.

"Why don't you answer my question first, da? Why were you so scared towards me and Gilbert?" Ivan asked stopping a few feet away from Victoria. She started to freak out not knowing how to explain it. _'What am I supposed to say!? I can't tell him...can I?' _Victoria thought as she messed with the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"Uh...I-It's complicated." She simply replied.

"Try me. I'm sure I can keep up." Ivan said walking a bit closer to her.

"Come with me." Victoria said pulling Ivan's arm to her house, "You cannot breathe a word of this Ivan. To anyone." Victoria continued to pull Ivan down to her basement and to a large medal door. Ivan examined the door seeing many locks and chains clamping the door shut. Ria took a large key out from her shirt and unlocked three locks and took out another key shaped as a skull, putting into three other locks and pushed the door open. Victoria walked through the door carefully and stopped a few feet placing a hand in the air for Ivan to stay back. Ivan stopped in the doorway and looked at the dark room seeing nothing but a few tables with glowing bottles in the distance. From the looks of it the room was big...really big. He continued to look around from the doorway until a shadow shifted and thats when he knew they weren't alone.

* * *

**Hey peeps! Thank-you for reading my first chapter! XD I love reviews and I mean absolutely LOVE reviews! Please tell me if you want to read more! I have a bunch of awesome conflict ideas already sooooooooo let me know! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Victoria asked calmly. A shadow shifted from the corner and moved across the walls stopping in front of the young woman.

"Yes?" The odd, cloaked, creature asked.

"Someone is here. The o-one you sent me a-after. I-I don't know how to handle him." Victoria quietly replied. The odd form thought for a moment and looked in the doorway where a very tall Russian stood.

"Bring him here so I can decide what I will do with him." The creature said calmly. Victoria nodded her head and waved for Ivan to walk in. He walked in with confidence just as he always does in odd situations and smiled feeling no fear whatsoever.

"Russia!" the creature yelled causing it's black cloak to almost fall off his head.

"Russia?" Victoria asked even more confused. Ivan looked around in the dim lit room and looked back at the form in front of his girlfriend.

"Da?" Ivan asked the odd thing.

"Your not supposed to be here!" It yelled more in fear then anger.

"You called me in here, da?"

"G-Go!" The thing growled. Ivan walked closer to the cloaked creature and lifted his hood off. Victoria shrieked upon seeing Ivan do something that could get them in severe punishments.

"Bloody scones! Why would you do that!?" The blond man yelled trying to toss his hood back on.

"You will tell me why your in Victoria's basement, da?" Russia strictly asked with his usual smile.

"No. I won't because she is mine! Get away Russia!" The British man yelled flicking his hood back up.

"Nyet." Ivan simply replied.

"Fine." The odd man stated pulling a bottle that had glowing red liquid.

"No. No. No. No. No." Victoria said over and over again in fear while shaking her head. The blond man tipped the bottle over letting a couple drops of the liquid hit his hand. He set the bottle down and pushed his hands together and separated them holding them in front of him. A ball of what seemed to be fire started to glow in his bare hands. Victoria headed for the door, but only to see it slam shut and here all the chains and locks click.

"Your not going anywhere love." The man called out raising one of his hands. Ivan was about to hit the man down, but that's when a chain slithered around his leg and pulling him closer to a dark wall. He let out a low growl and his smile left his face feeling unsure about how to handle a situation like this.

"Mr. Arthur you-" Victoria said only to be cut of by a flash of fire hitting her shoulder causing her to scream in pain.

"You shouldn't have brought another country here love." Arthur hissed as he threw another fire ball. Ria shrieked in pain feeling another blow of fire hit her left leg burning parts of the clothes and hitting the skin just enough to cause a terrible burn. Ivan couldn't do anything, but watch as he struggled to get loose of the glowing chains.

"Another?" Victoria asked painfully through her clamped teeth. The British man laughed and then turned to Russia who was still trying to get out of the chains.

"You didn't tell her? And here I thought this was your girlfriend. Ha! Your lucky she isn't or she'd be dead right now. Or followed by the others. Ha!" The man stated in between his dark laughs.

"I am!" Victoria yelled still in pain.

"WHAT!? You were supposed to get the others closest to him! Not him! HOW!?" He bursted out throwing another blast of fire at her this time burning her arm again but deaper. Ivan yelled out curses in Russian to Arthur angrily as he watched his flower get hurt again. He threw another blast of fire hitting her hip causing her shirt to burn halfway around her body and stop. Arthur took a deep breathe and calmed down letting the fire be absorbed in his hands.

"Victoria!?" Ivan called out with worry lacing his words. She was trying not to move much as she looked into Ivan's vibrant purple eyes letting his meet her shinning magenta orbs. Ivan saw pain and fear flash through her eyes as tears began to fall and she clutched her burn marks carefully. Arthur tilted his body towards Victoria's and whispered into her ear calmly.

"You may go now. If you speak of this day again you know the consequences." Arthur said and then leaning away and standing up strait. Victoria tried to get up, but she found it to be too painful for her to move.

"M-Mr. Arthur?" Victoria weakly asked. Arthur rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers together causing Victoria to float in the air. The metal door unlocked and opened up allowing Victoria to 'float' out. Arthur sighed and turned to Ivan who was still chained up.

"Well, I suppose you can help the poor soul," Arthur said before adding more strictly, "but don't say anything to anyone. I am quite surprised she doesn't know about you being a country yet."

"I plan on keeping it that way. You won't say a word to her about it, da?" Russia replied calmly.

"Oh, but I just might. I suggest you keep your mouth shut about today." Arthur said as he walked back into the shadows._ 'I can't believe Russia is here!' _Arthur thought angrily. Ivan's leg was released and he ran out of the door. He turned back to see it slam shut and all the locks bolt together once again. Ivan ran up the stairs and tried to find Ria, but heard a noise coming from the upstairs. He calmly walked up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. Victoria gave out a small moan as he heard things move around. He slowly opened the door only to see Victoria lying on the bed crying. He's never seen Victoria cry before and he felt terrible to see her in that much pain.

"Victoria...I have to get you to the hospital." Ivan said quickly as he slowly and carefully walked to her bed.

"No. You can't t-take me anywhere. I h-have to stay here." Ria replied through her teeth.

"I have to help you." He said gently sitting down on the side of her bed. She carefully pointed to her night stand and then dropped her hand next to her body. Ivan opened the drawer and looked through it finding bandages and burn ointment in a large jar. _'I wonder if this happens a lot.' _Ivan thought still a bit confused to why Arthur, England out of all countries was in her basement threatening to almost kill her! Victoria closed her eyes and breathed heavily hoping everything would turn out fine. Ivan didn't want to wake her up and he wanted her to feel better and most of all he didn't want her to suffer through her pain. He slowly walked to the left side of her bed so he could apply the bandages. He carefully rolled Victoria's shirt to her ribs and looked over one of the burns that started on her ribs and went all the way down to her hip. His face turned a light pink when he rubbed the thick liquid over her wound. Ivan gently pulled her shirt back down after the bandages were secured carefully around her. He did the same with her leg and was careful not to wake her up. When she was all wrapped up Ivan pulled her soft, fuzzy, white blankets over her. He gently smiled and kissed her forehead then walked out of her bedroom quietly. He made himself comfortable on her dark brown couch down stairs and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Favorit! Follow! Please! XD Until next time...BYE AWESOME PEEPS!**


End file.
